Your Smilling Face in The Sky
by rimafanuela
Summary: Kisah tentang Shin dan Wakana yang mengalihkan diri dari dunia American Football saat mereka bekerja. Kini, mereka dihadapkan pada proyek yang diberikan kantor merka masing-masing. Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya?


**This is Eyshield 21's fanfic**

**[-]**

-Paris 08.30-

"Fuuh…aku merindukannya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan tugasku, aku harus fokus agar aku mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal."

Tapi, aku tetap bisa melihat wajahmu di langit.

Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum disana.

**[-]**

**Your Smilling Face in The Sky**

**Disclaimer : Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Wakana's POV**

Yaaay! Akhirnya aku dipilih oleh atasanku untuk memotret sebuah bangunan penting yang ada di Paris. Oh, aku lupa kalau selain memotret bangunan di Paris itu aku juga harus mencari informasi detail tentang gedung itu dan juga harus memotret objek lain yang ada di Paris.

Sungguh menyenangkan. Sudah 3 tahun aku menantikan momen ini. Ternyata latihan kerasku selama bertahun tahun di bidang fotografi tidaklah sia-sia. Hihi!

"PARIS! AKU DATANG!"

"Hey Wakana, kau tidak sadar kau sedang berada di kantor? Kau bikin malu saja. Padahal sewaktu SMA kau orang yang sangat pemalu, tapi sekarang malah tidak tahu malu. Fuuh…"

"Hihi, maafkan aku ya Sakuraba."

Aduh, aku jadi malu. Aku lupa kalau aku masih ada di kantor. Semua mata jadi tertuju padaku, Sakuraba juga jadi memarahiku. Tapi, Sakuraba itu benar. Aku yang dulu dan aku yang sekarang memang berbeda. Dulu aku memang pemalu dan agak penakut. Tapi berkat seseorang aku jadi bisa memenangkan rasa kepercayaan diriku atas rasa maluku. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Walaupun sikapnya masih belum berubah sampai sekarang, yaitu sikap dinginnya. Yah..walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya karena memang itulah daya tariknya.

Aduh, aku jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya aku lekas pulang dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk berangkat ke Paris esok lusa.

"Sakuraba dan teman-teman yang lain, aku pulang dulu ya!"

-Cielo-Cielo-Cielo-

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku masih kepikiran bagaimana rupa kota Paris itu. Tapi, di tengah lamunanku tentang Paris aku jadi teringat sahabat terbaikku Shin. Aku jadi harus meninggalkannya selama 11 hari. Bagaimana aku memberitahukannya ya. Aku jadi bingung, setiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam atau pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya, tapi sekarang aku harus meninggalkannya. Walaupun hanya 11 hari tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega meninggalkannya. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk pergi ke Paris sekaligus meningkatkan kemampuan fotografiku.

Aku terus merenung di dalam bis. Aku masih bingung merangkai kata-kata untuk memberitahukan Shin akan kepergianku. Karena terlalu keras berfikir aku jadi tertidur di dalam bis. Sampai akhirnya supir bis membangunkanku karena bis sudah berhenti di depan halte. Supir bis itu memang sudah tau tujuanku, dan aku sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk membangunkanku kalau aku tidur. Akhirnya akupun bangun dan turun dari bisa itu, tak lupa aku berterimakasih kepada supir bis yang sudah mau membangunkanku dari tidurku.

Setelah turun dari bis akupun langsung berlari kecil menuju ke rumah Shin. Saat berlari kecil itu, aku masih memikirkan kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan pada Shin.

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

Karena terlalu 'asyik' berpikir, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Shin. Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kupencet bel rumah Shin.

TING TONG!

Shinpun membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyuman hangatnya itu dengan cengiran memaksa . Tanpa basa basi, Shinpun mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk. Aku duduk di sofa, dan Shin duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku merasa gugup, otakku masih terus berfikir kata-kata apa yang harus kupakai untuk memberitahukan kepergianku yang cukup lama itu.

Shin terlihat bingung melihat tingkahku yang sedikit aneh. Aku tidak ingin Shin bertanya tentang tingkahku, maka aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakannya dengan terus terang.

"Shin! Aku mau pergi ke Paris!"

Akhirnya…

Aku berhasil mengatakannya, walaupun singkat tetapi yang penting aku berhasil mengatakannya. Aku mengatakan satu kalimat pendek itu dengan menutup mataku, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Shin saat mendengar kata-kataku itu.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kulihat senyum Shin mengembang.

"Ehh?" aku bingung.

"Shin? Kau spertinya tidak keberatan dengan kepergianku."

"Untuk apa aku keberatan..Ini adalah tugas dari kantormu kan?"

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas dimatamu."

Mendengar kata-kata Shin yang seperti itu wajahku sempat memanas. Kata-katanya sungguh indah. Aku jadi tidak bisa berfikir lagi, seluruh pikiranku jadi tertuju kepada Shin. Aku jadi melamun, sampai Shin menyadarkanku.

"Wakana..Wakana…Hei..jangan melamun."

"Ah! Maaf Shin."

"Baiklah, coba jelaskan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan disana."

"Umm…baiklah. Aku ditugaskan untuk memotret sebuah bangunan penting yang ada disana, lalu aku juga diminta untuk mencari semua…tidak semua. Paling tidak informasi tentang Paris. Aku juga ditugaskan untuk memotret objek bagus yang ada di Paris..jadi…"

"Jadi, berapa lama kamu pergi?"

"…5 bulan…"

Lagi-lagi aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menutup mataku. Lalu aku buka lagi mataku dengan perlahan. Kulihat Shin kembali memberikan senyuman hangat kepadaku. Hatiku jadi sedikit lega, beban pikiranku jadi teratasi dengan senyuman Shin yang penuh kehangatan itu.

Tiba-tiba Shin mengelus kepalaku. Rambutku diacak-acak olehnya dan dia tertawa.

"Haha! Kau ini, tidak usah takut memberitahukannya kepadaku. Ini kan impianmu, kau tidak boleh menghentikan mimpimu hanya karena aku."

"T-tapi Shin…kau..tidak apa-apa?"

Shin melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepalaku lalu dia memasang wajah yang sedikit serius.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau jaga Wakana. Tidak masalah kalau kau pergi berbulan-bulan."

Hatiku jadi sakit mendengar Shin berkata seperti itu. Padahal tadi aku ingin Shin merelakanku pergi ke Paris selama 5bulan. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Shin dengan mudahnya merelakan aku pergi ke Paris.

Dia seperti tidak peduli…

-Cielo-Cielo-Cielo-

**Shin's POV**

Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Hanya itu kata-kata yang selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku. Yah, walaupun banyak sekali proyek-proyek baru yang harus kukerjakan, tetap saja aku harus tetap bersemangat menjalaninya agar proyek itu berhasil. Pekerjaanku yang sekarang membutuhkan kecerdasan otak yang sangat tinggi. Sedangkan sewaktu aku SMA dan kuliah aku hanya melatih fisikku untuk bermain American Football. Banyak dari teman-temanku yang bingung kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang cukup tinggi di kantorku dan sering mendapatkan proyek-proyek khusus untuk dikerjakan. Itu semua berkat seseorang yang dengan setia mendampingiku, mengajariku dengan sabar pelajaran-pelajaran khusus untuk bisa melatih otakku. Dia adalah…

Guruku.

Tapi, yang paling penting seseorang yang selalu mendukungku dan memberikanku kata-kata yang membuatku semakin bersemangat. Dia adalah…

Wakana.

Ya, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Berkat dia aku jadi bisa sesukses ini. Dan dia memang sering datang ke rumahku. Entah karena makanan di rumahnya sedang tidak ada atau dia hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol denganku.

Kehadirannya di rumahku membuatku melupakan segala beban pikiranku saat di kantor. Senyumnya yang manis membuat hatiku damai. Sifatnya yang sekarang menjadi periang juga membuatku kembali bersemangat. Ditengah pekerjaanku yang berat, seperti menjalankan proyek pembangunan gedung perkantoran ataupun mall, Wakana selalu ada disisiku untuk membantuku menghilangkan beban pikiranku.

Hari ini aku pulang sore, karena memang aku akan berangkat ke Australia besok lusa untuk menjalani proyek pembangunan gedung penting yang akan digunakan sebagai museum. Aku menuju ke mobilku dan meluncur pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menghempaskan diriku di sofa. Aku sangat lelah, di saat sedang lelah seperti ini aku terus menantikan kehadiran Wakana.

Jam tujuh tepat.

Wakana masih belum datang. Tumben, biasanya dia akan datang kurang dari jam tujuh kalau aku pulang cepat…

TING TONG!

Nah, itu dia orang yang kutunggu kehadirannya. Akupun bangkit dari sofa dengan semangat dan dengan semangat pula membukakan pintu untuk Wakana. Saat aku membukakan pintu untuknya aku pasang wajah berseriku untuknya. Padahal aku sedang lelah, tapi untuk Wakana aku akan terus memasang wajah ceria.

Wakanapun masuk ke dalam rumahku dan langsung duduk di sofaku. Aku agak bingung dengan tingkahnya yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk disampingya.

Wakana tampak agak gugup saat aku duduk disampingnya. Dia seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.  
>Setelah menunggu cukup lama, tiba-tiba ia berkata,<p>

"Shin! aku ingin pergi ke Paris!"

Aku otomatis kaget mendengar kata-katanya tersebut, tetapi Wakana tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia seperti tidak mau melihat ekspresi kagetku. Untuk menenangkan hatinya aku langsung memasang wajah senyum ceriaku seperti biasanya saat Wakana mulai menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit lega saat melihat aku yang tersenyum. Dibalik senyumanku itu sebenarnya aku berpikir kenapa Wakana pergi ke Paris. Aku terus berfikir sampai akhirnya Wakana berkata,

"Ehh? Shin kau sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan kepergianku?"

Saat dia berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Untuk apa aku keberatan..Ini adalah tugas dari kantormu kan?"

Aku sebenarnya kurang berfikir panjang saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba Wakana berkata,

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Wah, aku cukup terkesan mendengar pertanyaannya. Berarti kata-kataku yang secara kebetulan muncul cukup hebat juga. Lalu aku berfikir cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dan akupun berkata,

"Terlihat jelas dimatamu."

Tiba-tiba wajah Wakana memerah. Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata yang kubuat secara kebetulan dapat membuatnya tersipu malu. Wakana sempat melamun, dan akupun menyadarkannya,

"Wakana..Wakana…Hei..jangan melamun."

"Ah! Maaf Shin."

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Wakana di Paris, maka dari itu aku meminta penjelasan tentang kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya disana,

"Baiklah, coba jelaskan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan disana."

"Umm…baiklah. Aku ditugaskan untuk memotret sebuah bangunan penting yang ada disana, lalu aku juga diminta untuk mencari semua…tidak semua. Paling tidak informasi tentang Paris. Aku juga ditugaskan untuk memotret objek bagus yang ada di Paris..jadi…"

Wah, terus terang aku sangat bangga kepada Wakana yang berhasil mendapatkan tugas penting untuk perusahaanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau ditinggal lama-lama olehnya jadi aku bertanya waktu yang dia perlukan untuk melakukan tugasnya,

"Jadi, berapa lama kamu pergi?"

Wakana menjawab,

"…5 bulan…"

DEG!

Aku kembali syok. Lama juga ia pergi ke Paris. Dan yang lebih membuatku syok lagi, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan pergi ke Australia selama 5 bulan.  
>Saat berkata seperti itu Wakana kembali menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan.<br>Aku tentu saja kembali memasang wajah syokku ketika ia menutupi wajahnya itu.  
>Dan saat ia menurunkan tangannya, aku sudah siap dengan senyuman hangat yang akan menenangkan hatinya.<br>Lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata,

"Haha! Kau ini, tidak usah takut memberitahukannya kepadaku. Ini kan impianmu, kau tidak boleh menghentikan mimpimu hanya karena aku."

"T-tapi Shin…kau..tidak apa-apa?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari kepala Wakana dan aku mencoba memasang wajah yang agak serius.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau jaga Wakana. Tidak masalah kalau kau pergi berbulan-bulan."

Sebenarnya aku agak berat berkata seperti itu kepada Wakana. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah agak berubah tetapi dia tetaplah wanita yang hatinya lembut. Aku jadi khawatir melukai perasaannya.  
>Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, Wakana memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, semoga dia tidak marah padaku.<p>

Saat Wakana sudah meninggalkan rumahku akupun bersiap-siap membereskan pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya yang akan kubawa ke Australia besok lusa.

Saat beres-beres aku terus teringat Wakana yang akan pergi ke Paris meninggalkanku.

Tunggu.

Tiba-tiba otakku berfikir untuk menanyakan kapan Wakana akan pergi ke Paris. Aku mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya. Aku sudah menunggu balasannya sampai malam, tapi Wakana tak kunjung membalasnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk menelfonnya, tapi ia juga tidak mengangkat telefonnya. Aku semakin khawatir.

Jangan-jangan Wakana marah padaku…

-Cielo-Cielo-Cielo-

**Wakana's POV **

Uh! Padahal aku sudah berusaha memberanikan diriku untuk meminta ijin kepada Shin. Tapi reaksinya itu membuatku tidak puas. Bukannya aku merasa ingin diperhatikan terus. Tapi, Shin sepertinya tidak peduli sedikitpun kalau aku mau pergi. Aku kan sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan dia. Ah, ya sudahlah, daripada muram terus, lebih baik aku beres beres untuk lusa.

-Keesokan harinya-

Aduh…padahal aku harus pergi ke Paris untuk bekerja, tapi entah kenapa nafsu makanku hilang. Aku takut sakit disana. Pesan singkat dari Shin masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku ragu memberitahukan kapan keberangkatanku kepada Shin, aku takut dia tidak memperdulikannya juga.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akupun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Shin kepadaku kemarin.

Halo Shin..maaf aku lupa membalas pesanmu, kemarin aku ketiduran. Aku akan berangkat ke Paris besok.

Fuuh…akhirnya aku membalasnya juga. Harapan akan balasan Shin masih kunanti.

1 menit…

2 menit…

Ah, sudahlah. Lagi lagi dia tidak peduli akan kepergianku.

TRALALA TRILILI

Hey, bunyi itu berasal dari handphoneku yang menandakan masukanya pesan. Aku berharap pesan itu datang dari Shin.

Hey Wakana, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu baru membalasnya. Wakana..aku sebenarnya sangat kaget saat mengetahui kalau kau akan ke Paris. Apalagi saat kau memmberitahuku kalau kau akan berangkat ke Paris besok.

Wajahku sempat memerah sebentar. Ternyata Shin masih mempredulikanku. Lalu aku baca lagi pesannya.

Wakana…aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi karena ini adalah tugas, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku juga akan pergi bertugas besok. Tapi sayangnya aku ke Australia selama 5 bulan.

Aku kaget melihat pesan dari Shin. Jadi besok dia akan pergi ke Australia untuk tugas selama 5 bulan. Sama sepertiku, hanya saja tempatnya yang berbeda. Di hatiku ada sepercik perasaan senang dan tidak senang. Aku senang karena Shin masih memperdulikanku. Tapi aku sedih karena Shin juga harus bertugas ke Australia selama 5 bulan. Hei, tunggu dulu. Harusnya aku tidak boleh sedih mengetahui Shin yang sudah mulai sukses dan mendapatkan tugas penting.

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu aku berteriak, "AKU AKAN BERJUANGGGGGGGG!"

Fuuh…aku tidak peduli kalau ada tetangga yang terganggu karena suara teriakanku. Yang penting sekarang hatiku lega dan aku bisa pergi ke Paris dengan tenang serta aku bisa focus dalam pekerjaanku.

Shin's POV

Akhirnya, Wakana membalas pesanku. Kesenangan meluap-luap di dalam hatiku. Isi pesannya adalah

Halo Shin..maaf aku lupa membalas pesanmu, kemarin aku ketiduran. Aku akan berangkat ke Paris besok.

Aku kaget melihat isi pesannya. Wakana akan pergi ke Paris besok, sedangkan aku akan pergi ke Australia besok. Suatu kebetulan yang tidak biasa. Biasanya di novel-novel seorang pria dan seorang wanita akan ditakdirkan bertemu di tempat yang sama, baik untuk pekerjaan atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku suka membaca novel..

Ah sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Lebih baik aku membalas pesan Wakana

Hey Wakana, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu baru membalasnya. Wakana..aku sebenarnya sangat kaget saat mengetahui kalau kau akan ke Paris. Apalagi saat kau memmberitahuku kalau kau akan berangkat ke Paris besok. Wakana…aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi karena ini adalah tugas, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku juga akan pergi bertugas besok. Tapi sayangnya aku ke Australia selama 5 bulan.

Nah, membalas pesan Wakana sudah kulakukan. Sebenarnya aku cukup sedih meninggalkan Wakana dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi ini demi pekerjaan aku dan juga Wakana. Kita harus tetap mengingat satu sama lain walaupun saat itu kita berada di tempat yang jauh.

Setelah berfikir seperti itu, aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan berteriak, " AKU AKAN!...oke cukup, ini memalukan."

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur agar besok aku bisa berangkat dengan tubuh yang segar dan sehat.

-Keesokan harinya-

**Normal POV**

Shin dan Wakana akhirnya berhasil memberitahu satu sama lain tentang keberangkatan mereka ke Negara yang dituju untuk kepentingan pekerjaan. Awalnya rasa takut memang menyelimuti mereka. Tapi, akhirnya mereka berhasil memberitahukannya. Dan sekarang mereka akan berangkat, tentu saja dengan hati yang siap menghadapi pekerjaan.

Shin dan Wakana sempat bertemu di bandara. Tetapi mereka tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang terlalu berlebihan. Mereka berdua hanya mengepalkan tangan dan berkata dengan kompak, "Berjuang!"

Setelah itu dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing, mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat sesuai dengan tujuan mereka.

Wakana's POV

Hari-hari di Paris memang sangat menyenangkan. Kegiatanku di Paris seperti bukan untuk pekerjaan. Tapi, aku tetap menjalankan tugasku sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan atasanku kepadaku. Aku sempat merindukan Shin. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalaku.

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa yang akan dia makan sekarang?

Apakah dia sakit?

Jangan-jangan dia bertemu wanita lain di Ausralia.

UGH! Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifku terhadap Shin. Aku kembali menjalankan tugasku sampai akhirnya handphoneku berbunyi.

TRALALA TRILILI

Ada pesan. Ternyata pesan itu datang dari Shin.

Lihatlah langit sekarang.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

Aku memang cukup bingung membaca pesannya, lagi-lagi aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku membayangkan Shin datang ke Paris dengan menggunakan helicopter. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Akhirnya aku menuruti perintah Shin untuk memandang langit. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa sampai akhirnya pesan dari Shin masuk lagi.

TRALALA TRILILI

Kau sudah melihatnya? Aku ada di atas sana Wakana.

Aku kaget membacanya, lalu aku membalasnya.

HAH? Kau sudah meninggal?

Balasan dari Shinpun tidak datang, melainkan telefon darinya yang datang.

KRING KRING!

"Halo Shin, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mati bodoh! Haha! Aku ingin kau melihat langit sekarang."

"Sudah kulakukan, aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

"Haha, kalau kau melihat langit aku harap kau akan terus mengingatku."

"Hei, tapi kau belum mau mati kan?..."

"Tidaklah! Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan dari sini. Apa yang kau lihat di langit Paris?"

"Hmm…aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadaku."

BLUSH

Tanpa sadar wajahku memanas.

"Shin?"

"Ya Wakana?"

"Ingat, kita pasti bisa!"

"Tentu, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sampai jumpa Wakana."

"Sampai jumpa Shin…"

KLIK

Tugasku semakin menyenangkan setelah Shin menelfonku. Akupun kembali menjalankan tugasku.

Shin…aku pasti bisa!

-Setelah perjuangan selama 5 bulan-

Aduh…badanku sakit semua. Rasanya berjalan saja sulit. Saat sampai di bandara akupun duduk di kursi dahulu untuk melepaskan lelahku. Saat aku sedang memijat-mijat punggungku sendiri tiba-tiba muncul suara dari sebelah kananku, "Mau kubantu memijitimu nona?"

"Ehh?"

Tepat saat aku menoleh ke kanan seseorang dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap memelukku dengan erat. Aku langsung sadar kalau itu Shin, tapi yang tidak bisa langsung kusadari adalah air mataku yang tiba-tiba menetes. Aku takut air mataku membasahi mantel yang sedang dipakai oleh Shin, maka aku meminta Shin melepaskan pelukannya dengan alasan aku sesak nafas.

Terlihat wajah Shin yang kaget saat melihatku menangis. Perlahan dia menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sekaan tanganya terhenti karena ada pesan masuk dari handphonenya.

TERORETROET

Sambil mengusap air mataku, aku melihat ekspresi Shin yang gembira saat membaca pesan itu. Aku bisa tahu dari senyumannya. Karena penasaran, akupun bertanya kepada Shin,

"Wah, sepertinya pesan itu pesan bahagia. Apa isinya Shin?"

Sambil tetap tersenyum Shin menjawab pertanyaanku,

"Karena aku berhasil menjalankan proyek di Australia dengan baik, aku mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dari atasanku."

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, akupun berhenti menangis dan menyelamati Shin atas keberhasilannya. Lalu aku memeluknya.

Tetapi, pelukan kami tiba-tiba terlepas kembali karena handphoneku berbunyi. Dan ternyata ada pesan yang masuk. Sama seperti Shin, aku juga tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu. Shinpun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan kepadanya tadi, yaitu bertanya,

"Hei, sepertinya itu juga pesan bahagia. Apa isinya Wakana?"

Akupun menjawab pertanyaan Shin sambil tersenyum,

"Hehe, karena aku berhasil memberikan foto-foto yang bagus dan unik kepada atasanku, aku jadi mendapatkan kenaikan gaji juga."

"Wah! Bagaimana atasanmu tau kalau foto-fotomu bagus dan unik. Kau kan baru sampai ke bandara tadi."

"Haha! Aku mengirimkannya ke atasanku melalui e-mail, jadi setiap foto yang menurutku bagus langsung aku kirimkan ke atasanku saat aku masih di Paris."

"E-mail? Apa itu?"

Alisku berkerut saat aku mendengar pertanyaan Shin, seharusnya tadi aku tidak menyinggung soal teknologi.

"Nanti kau juga pasti tahu Shin. Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang. Badanku sakit semua."

"Hmm..baiklah, aku juga sepertinya aku juga harus istirahat."

-Cielo-Cielo-Cielo-

**Shin's POV**

Aku tidak menyangka, aku dan Wakana sama-sama berhasil dalam menjalankan tugas, dan sama-sama mendapatkan kenaikan gaji. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita berdua, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Wakana makan malam.

Aku berusaha berdandan setampan mungkin, tapi hasilnya ternyata jadi biasa saja. Yasudahlah, aku akhirnya hanya memakai celana kantorku dan dipadukan dengan setelan jas. Akupun berangkat ke restoran tempat aku dan Wakana akan makan malam.

**Wakana's POV**

Hihi..Shin mengajakku makan malam karena keberhasilan kita berdua. Aku tentu saja sangat senang. Akupun berusaha berdandan secantik mungkin. Tapi hasilnya jadi biasa saja. Aku hanya menggunakan dress dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

Akupun berangkat ke restoran tempat aku dan Shin makan malam. Saat dalam perjalanan, hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Sesampainya di restoran, aku melihat seorang pria dengan mengenakan setelan jas yang mirip dengan Shin. Tapi, ternyata itu memang Shin. Akupun datang ke mejanya. Aku langsung duduk dan menutupi wajahku dengan menu yang tersedia di meja. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena malu sekaligus terpesona melihat Shin yang begitu tampan malam ini.

Setelah aku berhasil menenangkan hatiku aku menurunkan menu yang menutupi wajahku tadi.

Kami terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba Shin menggenggam tanganku yang kuletakan di atas meja.

Lalu Shin mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata,

"Wakana…sebenarnya aku..aku menyu…"

TRALALA TRILILILI

TERORETROET

Tiba-tiba handphoneku dan Shin berbunyi bersama, aku dan Shin sama-sama mengangkat telefon yang berbunyi dan uniknya kami berbicara bergantian, Shin yang berbicara duluan,

"Halo bos."

"Halo bos?"

"Apa? Saya akan mendapatkan tugas lagi?"

"Eh? Tugas lagi?"

"Dimana bos?"

"Dimana?"

"Paris?"

"Australia? "

"Tugas apa yang harus saya lakukan bos?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan tugas apa?"

"Oke terimakasih bos, siap. Saya siap menjalankannya."

"Haah….baiklah…"

KLIK

KLIK

Aku mengembuskan nafasku, Shin juga melakukannya. AKu bertanya lebih dahulu kepada Shin,

"Jadi…kau juga Shin? Kau juga ditugaskan ke luar negeri lagi?"

"Ya, aku ditugaskan ke Paris."

"Ah, aku juga. Aku ditugaskan ke Australia."

Aku kaget saat menyadari bahwa tempat yang aku datangi adalah tempat Shin membangun proyeknya. Dan kebetulan sekali aku ditugaskan untuk memotret proyek yang dibuat oleh perusahaan Shin.

Aku merasa lemas untuk sesaat, tapi tiba-tiba Shin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke atas meja. Akupun mengacungkan jari kelingkingku. Akhirnya, jari kelingking kami bertaut. Lalu kami berkata bersama,

"Kita pasti bisa!"

**-Selesai-**

Finally, finish…

Makasih ya yang udah merelakan waktunya buat baca fic ini, review dinanti.

*wuuuushhhh*


End file.
